


I will always find you

by RoRa-La (RoRa_La)



Series: Kara's secret [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: doesn't give you anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoRa_La/pseuds/RoRa-La
Summary: So this a scene with Lena confronting Kara about beeing Supergirl and Kara not confronting Lena.Set after season 4. It doesn't give you anything. But at the sime time I kind of love the idea of it.





	I will always find you

Kara walks into Lena’s office to finally tell her she is Supergirl. Opening the door at dart flies towards her just missing her face for inches. She catches it and looks at where Lena threw it. She finds a picture of herself on the wall next to the door with two other darts and plenty of holes in it. She looks back at Lena curious and calm. “Interesting piece of artwork.”, she comments neutrally. Lena looks at her bewildered and angry. “Seriously! That is all you have to say?!”  
Kara calmly closes the door behind herself.  
“There will always people that hate me, that fear me. It’s hard! It’s painful! It hurts but is isn’t the end of the world. I have seen the end of the world. Literally!”  
In the mean time Lena takes out a gun. She empties the entire round it into Kara’s torso. Kara looks down at herself pouting a little. “That was one of my favourite shirts.” Lena reloads the gun and empties it again. “That is all you have to say?! ... After everything!”, she shouts. “You lied to me!” She fires a shot. “You went behind my back!” She shouts again. “You betrayed me!” Shouts again. “I trusted you!” Shot. “I told you everything!” Shot. “You were my only friend!” Shot. “You deceived me!” Shot. “You made me look like a joke!” Shot. “You used me!” Another shot. Lena keeps screaming until the third round is empty. She puts down the gun in resignation. Still glaring at Kara, but the fire in her eyes it gone.  
Kara adjust her glasses. “You done?”, she asks still calm. She brushes the remaining bullets out of her shirt. Then walks up to Lena’s desk. She looks at Lena while she sets down the bullet on Lena’s desk. Her eyes are a vibrant blue, strong, kind, companionate. Understanding. Glazing back at the bullets she makes a point of letting them go. She looks back up to meet Lena’s now teary eyes. “There is nothing I can say or do that will make you feel better.”  
Lena nods in acknowledgement as a tear slips down her cheek. Never loosing eye contact. Her shoulders fall forward. Kara takes a deep breath closing her eyes for a moment. Then looking back at Lena. “Talk to someone. Maybe Sam. Don’t bottle it up inside. It doesn’t work. It only makes you cold.” Kara’s eyes shine strong, bright with knowing. Understanding. Determination.  
Lena nods again. Now a bit stronger this time. A bit more confident. Kara reaches out and carefully squeeze Lena’s hand. Lena glance at their hands. When she looks back at Kara, Kara pulls her hand back.  
Kara turns around and walks towards the door. As she places her hand on the door handle, Lena quietly asks. “Don’t leave?”, her voice is laced with fear. Kara turn around to look at Lena. A small smile gracing her lips. “I’ill always find you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So lIke I said it doesn't give you anything. I had so many thoughts about how Lena and Kara feel in that moment. I left out thier thoughts and feelings on purpose. What do you think about the style? I want that scene to be open for interpretation. How did it make you feel? What is you interpretation? Let me know in the coments!  
> Or on my tumbler page for Supergirl stuff:  
> supergirl-review.tumblr.com/


End file.
